cow_chopfandomcom-20200214-history
A Way Out
A Way Out '''is a series where James and Aleks play A Way Out, a game about two escapee convicts escaping prison and getting revenge. Episodes Trivia Quotes Translations ''At the bottom of the description in each Cow Chop video there is a phrase in a different language that are sometimes related to that video. | The following are the translations for each video.'' ''NOTE:'' Some of these are meant to not make any sense.' '''CAN'T SIT HERE | Episode 1' # Sundanese → English - "The running gag was Jakob throws up in every video that he had. Just the same way that Asher is the guy who is late, Jakob the guy who throws up." ALEKS' SECRET PRISON DIARY | Episode 2 # Korean → English - "Aleks is desperate in a desperate situation. His brother, James, was convicted of his crime and deposited in Deathrow. Aleks has a bank in Cow Chop County Prison to be imprisoned with his brother, and he sets up a series of elaborate plans to dissolve Aleks and prove his innocence. Once you do get out of prison, your risk is not over. The brother must fight a complicated political conspiracy to avoid recapture and endanger the lives of everyone." SHEETS AND GIGGLES | Episode 3 # Portuguese → English - "Step 1: Get a sheet Step 2: Cut the sheet to make strips Step 3: Tear a strip of tissue from the sheet Step 4: Braid the Strips on a String Step 5: Test the rope. Step 6: Success" ESCAPE TO AFRICA | Episode 4 # Spanish → English - "First of all, do not be afraid to let the wound bleed. Unless you have lost a lot of blood or spurting hard, or the wound is on your head or neck (in which case call 911 immediately), wait five minutes. The blood flow from the wound will help clean it." FISHING FOR DUMMIES | Episode 5 # Spanish → English - "Damn kids, get out of my lawn." RIVER RAFTING BACKWARDS | Episode 6 # Spanish → English - "The advantages include a low cost compared to other homes, and a quick and easy transfer to a new area, for example, when you take a job in a distant place while keeping the same home." FAMILY B-BALL PRACTICE | Episode 7 # Polish → English - "I spent most of my days on the playground Chillin 'out maxin' relaxin 'all cool And all shooting b-balls outside of school" COPS & ROBBERS | Episode 8 # Swedish → English - "Harvey will not stop. He has hired a very bad butcher who can not shoot for crap. lucky for us we can hide behind this series of tubes." MOON MAN DREAMS | Episode 9 # Spanish → English - "The lunar surface through a window of the Lunar Module shortly after landing A total of twelve men have landed on the Moon. This was accomplished with two American astronauts-pilot flying a Lunar Module in each of the six NASA missions over a period of 41 months beginning on July 20, 1969 UTC, with Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin in Apollo 11 and ending on December 14, 1972 UTC with Gene Cernan and Jack Schmitt in Apollo 17. Cernan was the last to leave the lunar surface." TWO BROS AND LOVE STORY | Episode 10 # Vietnamese → English - "The heart of the ocean, the original 56-carat diamond was owned by Louis XVI and cut into a heart-shaped after the French Revolution, crashed into the ocean by some old ass bitch. wtf." JAMES VS ALEKS | Episode 11 # Chinese → English - "In the end only one survive. Good versus evil. Police and robber Aleks vs. James. Who will dominate the victory?" Category:Series